


Flor silvestre

by Isabellag9705



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hungria se cree hombre, cuando son niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705
Summary: La castaña toda confundida se lleva las manos a la cabeza hasta que siente algo que no estaba allí antes. Una flor.





	Flor silvestre

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble que ya habia publicado en Fanfiction, espero que les guste ^^

 

Ese día La Orden de los caballeros Teutónicos había salido a caminar un rato, no le veía ninguna utilidad quedarse en el castillo con los demás caballeros, ¡El era demasiado asombroso para aburrise!     

De repente detuvo su andar al darse cuenta de que una persona dormía cerca de las raíces de un gran árbol… al agudizar un poco más la vista pudo reconocer a la persona… ¡Era Hungría!

Se acercó sigilosamente para no despertarlo. Al albino le encantaba pasar el rato con el castaño, cazando o simplemente peleando, como cualquier par de amigos. Pero _é_ l sabia la verdad, lo descubrió recientemente cuando intentó invadir sus regiones vitales… Hungría es una niña… y eso le daba miedo, porque cuando ella creciera tal vez ya no le importe la caza, no le guste pelear, no le interese ser su amigo.

 Pero a pesar de guardar ese miedo en su pequeño corazón jamás de los jamases lo diría en voz alta, porque si de algo era caracterizado La Orden, era por su orgullo, que no le permitía abrirse con las demás personas. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no tenía curiosidad por saber como se vería Hungría más femenina.

Por primera vez en que había llegado notó unas pequeñas flores silvestres que se encontraban cerca de la castaña. El albino agarró una de ellas y se puso a examinarla… para mirar a Hungría y después la flor… volviendo a ver a Hungría… de nuevo la flor… Hungría… flor…

¡Hasta que una awesome idea se le pasó por la mente, y que lo ayudaría a matar su curiosidad de una vez por todas!

Cuidadosamente de no despertarla, le colocó la flor en el cabello, para después contemplarla fijamente… sonrojándose en el proceso. Se veía linda… muy linda de repente le entra un impulso que no detiene, le aparta unos cuantos cabellos de la frente y le da un beso. Obviamente que con eso Hungría se despierta, pero antes de que le pueda preguntar algo al albino, este sale corriendo más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

 La castaña toda confundida se lleva las manos a la cabeza hasta que siente algo que no estaba allí antes.   

Una flor.

Sabia bien que había sido La Orden Teutónica, la pregunta es…

¿Por qué…?

 

* * *

 

Y esa es la explicación de porque Hungría utiliza flores en el cabello.                                                                                                        

 


End file.
